CINTAKU dalam SAKITKU
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Sebuah rasa takkan hilang begitu saja! 'Aku mencintaimu Draco, selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski hatiku sakit, tapi cinta ini takkan pernah hilang'   Fanfic gaje, abal, aneh de el el tapi please R&R ya minna! makasih.


_Melupakanmu, adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku_

_Lebih sulit daripada segala rintangan yang ada_

_Tapi,_

_Meningatmu, adalah hal paling menyakitkan hatiku_

_Lebih sakit daripada semua rasa sakit yang pernah kurasa_

…

..

.

**CINTAKU DALAM SAKITKU**

**Pairing: DraMione**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Aneh, Gaje, Miss Typo etc**

…

..

.

**Hermione's POV**

Semua kini telah berubah menjadi damai, sejak kekalahan pangeran kegelapan semua kembali normal. Bahkan kini tak lagi ada yang memanggilku _'darah lumpur'_. Ya sebutan yang selama ini aku terima, sebutan yang menyatakan status penyihirku dimatanya. Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa merindukan panggilan itu. Padahal masih kuingat betapa sakitnya hati ini saat mendengar panggilannya.

'_Status itu tidaklah ada sekarang, tapi kenapa jurang itu masih ada?'_

Tahun ini tahun ke-7, tak terasa sebentar lagi semuanya akan berlalu. Lulus dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

"Jadi setelah ini kamu akan menikah?'

"Benarkah?"

"Aih…senangnya….! Selamat ya…"

Sebuah percakapan entah milik siapa tak sengaja kudengar. Tanpa ingin tahu asal dari suara itu, aku terus melangkah pergi. _'Menikah..'_ Mendengar kata menikah, entah kenapa membuat bibirku tergerak untuk senyum. _'Dulu aku selalu ingin menikah, ya menikah dengan pangeran tampan yang menjemputku dengan kuda putihnya'_ Sebuah impian masa kecil yang nyaris aku lanjutkan, namun kini semua itu tinggal kenangan.

'_Inilah pilihanku bukan?'_

"Hermione….." Sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras aku terima di pundakku. Ginny, kekasih sahabatku yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya sambil mengusap bahu yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi lumayan juga sih.

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa Hermione! Kenapa seorang Hermione bisa melamun?"

"Eh?" Aku menatap heran Ginny.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kamu tidak melamun! Jelas-jelas kamu berjalan sambil melamun! Semua orang yang kita lewati menyapamu, tapi kamu terus berjalan tanpa membalas semua sapaan mereka!"

"Aku tidak…."

"Drakie…" Sebuah panggilan yang familiar menghentikan kalimatku. Terlihat disana ada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada sosok cantik yang terlihat berusaha mengejar sang pemuda tampan itu.

'_Draco…'_

**Flashback**

"_Draco…." Dengan keras aku memanggil namanya, namun langkah kakinya malah bertambah cepat. "Draco tunggu…!" Aku pun berlari mengejarnya dan berhasil melewatinya. Kini aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya, menatap matanya yang kini tengah menatapku dengan luka._

"_Apa maumu Granger?" _

"_Aku…"_

"_Apa hah? Aku apa?"_

"_Draco.. aku tahu ini…"_

"_Sudahlah, bukankah semua sudah berakhir…" Dengan perlahan dia melewatiku dan melangkah pergi._

"_Tunggu Draco…." Tanpa menoleh, aku tahu dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Apakah kamu akan bergabung dengan mereka?" _

"_Itu bukan urusanmu Granger!" Ucapan sinisnya sangat menyakitkan._

"_Tapi… tak bisakah kamu…."_

"_Cukup! Kamu bukanlah siapa-siapaku! Kuharap kamu sadar akan hal itu!" Tanpa bisa aku cegah lagi, dia melangkah pergi._

'_Aku tahu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu lagi. Tapi tak tahukah kamu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Draco!'_

**Flashback off**

"Hermione….hei…." Kali ini Ginny berteriak keras tepat di telingaku.

"Eh ya?"

"Ya ampun… ternyata kamu….." Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Ginny menyeretku menuju hutan terlarang.

"Tunggu kita mau kemana?" Aku mencoba bertanya, namun yang kudapati adalah tatapan tajam Ginny yang seolah mengatakan _'Jangan banyak bertanya, ikuti saja!'_

**Hermione's POV end**

…

..

.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Tanpa menunggu lama Ginny langsung bertanya saat mereka telah sampai di hutan terlarang.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Hermione berusaha mengelak, meski dalam hatinya dia merasa Ginny telah bisa membaca semuanya.

"Hentikan sikap pura-puramu ini Hermione! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" Ginny mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Melihat sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini membuatnya penasaran ada apa dengan sahabat baiknya. Begitu banyak keanehan dalam sikap Hermione, dan sekarang waktunya dia mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku…"

"Draco… Draco Malfoy bukan?" Ginny langsung berbicara tanpa menatap wajah Hermione yang kini telah membeku mendengar nama itu disebut. "Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy itu kan?"

"Aku…"

"Kumohon Hermione, jujurlah. Aku janji, aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun!"

"Ya, semuanya ada hubungannya dengan dia!" Hermione memutuskan untuk jujur, dia sudah merasa sangat lelah harus menyimpan semua ini sendirian.

"Apakah kamu mencintainya?" Ginny sama sekali tidak terkejut, malah dia merasa lega.

"Aku…. Iya aku mencintainya.." Hermione mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih. _'Aku selalu mencintainya'_

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini Ginny menarik tangan Hermione untuk duduk di depannya. Kini mereka pun duduk saling berhadapan. "Sejak kapan Hermione?" Ginny mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Setahun sebelum peperangan itu…" Hermione menatap Ginny dengan lirih, sedangkan Ginny berbalik menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tak percaya. Selama ini Ginny memang merasa ada sesuatu antara Hermione dan Malfoy. Tapi dia hanya berfikir kalau sahabatnya ini menyukai sang pewaris tahta Malfoy. Bukan pacaran dengannya!

"Jadi….."

"Iya, aku pacaran dengannya pada tahun ke5 akhir…"

"Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya?" Ginny hampir saja berteriak histeris.

"Oh, kumohon jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu!" Hermione memohon saat melihat Ginny menatapnya seolah dia telah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang teramat besar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pacaran?"

"Itu…."

**Flashback **

_Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang beranjak meski keheningan terasa menyesakkan dada mereka masing-masing. Angin yang bertiup dengan pelan seolah memanjakan mereka untuk tetap duduk dalam posisinya. Bersandar pada pohon dengan jarak kurang dari 1 meter._

"_Berubah jadi pendiam huh, Granger?" Akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang platina yang duluan membuka pembicaraan. _

"_Bukankah daritadi kamu juga hanya duduk diam Malfoy?" Sang gadis sama sekali tidak mau di tuduh atau tepatnya sama sekali tidak mau kalah._

"_Arrgghh…. Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit?" Draco berteriak frustasi yang membuat Hermione, gadis yang selama satu jam bersamanya menatapnya heran._

"_Berbicara padaku Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Draco._

"_Aku…. Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja!" Dengan sedikit kesal Draco pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena sedikit tanah._

"_Pengecut.." Sindir Hermione saat melihat Draco bangkit tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. Jujur daritadi dia menunggu dengan segala jenis rasa di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba dia menerima sepucuk surat yang menyuruhnya sampai ke hutan larangan tempatnya berada kini. Dan siapa yang menyangka, orang yang memanggilnya adalah Draco Malfoy. Namun, sejak dia datang tepatnya sejam yang lalu tak sepatah kata pun yang di dengarnya. Dan kini, orang yang memanggilnya dengan seenaknya pergi begitu saja. _

"_Aku bukan pengecut Granger!" Sindiran Hermione membuat kupingnya panas._

"_Oh ya, kalau begitu katakan sekarang juga apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang kesini hah?" _

"_Cih itu…"_

"_Itu apa?"_

"_Itu sama sekali tidak penting, lebih baik aku kembali.." 'Ah kenapa aku begitu susah mengatakannya sih?'_

"_Kalau begitu, Draco Malfoy memang seorang pengecut!" Hermione kembali mengejek Draco yang seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap tajam Hermione. "Katakan sekarang atau aku akan memberikan julukan pengecut padamu!" Tanpa rasa takut Hermione kembali mengejek juga mengancam Draco._

'_Hah… baiklah. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mengatakannya' Dengan perlahan Draco kembali melangkah, tapi bukan untuk pergi dari tempat ini seperti niatnya sebelmumnya. Melainkan, langkah kakinya mendekati sosok gadis yang tengah menantangnya._

"_Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi buka telingamu lebar-lebar!" Draco mengucapkan itu saat dirinya telah berada tepat di hadapan Hermione. 'Ayo Draco, kamu pasti bisa…'_

'_Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Ya ampun, mungkinkah…' Tak ada yang tahu kalau saat ini Hermione Granger berkeringat dingin saking tegangnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu…" Draco mengucapkannya dengan amat sangat cepat. Hasilnya, Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan tak puas._

"_Bisakah diulang?" Permintaan Hermione mau tak mau membuat Draco menarik nafas kesal._

"_Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk mendengarkan dengan baik hah? Sebenarnya kemana telingamu sampai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan barusan!" Draco berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan bertingkah cerewet. "Seharusnya kamu…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu juga…." Hermione sukses memotong kalimat Draco dan sukses juga membuat wajah Draco memerah sepertinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu Draco…" Gumam Hermione lirih yang segera disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Draco._

"_Aku pun mencintaimu Hermione… amat sangat mencintaimu…" Draco memeluk erat Hermione yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya._

"_Aku tak percaya ini…"_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Draco sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan Hermione._

"_Draco..aku..aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kamu..aku….hiks…" Sejuta perasaan bergejolak dalam dadanya membuat Hermione tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Perasaan yang cukup lama dipendamnya, impian yang hampir saja dikuburnya karena merasa takkan pernah menjadi nyata. Tapi sekarang, di hadapannya ada sosok yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, selalu menjadi mimpi dalam tidurnya dan sosok impiannya itu kini ada untuknya. Mencintainya sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mencintai pangeran dalam diam._

"_Aku pun tak percaya ini, aku bisa memelukmu saat ini. Bahkan aku tak percaya kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku!" Draco kembali memeluk erat Hermione yang masih menangis. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya Hermione.."_

"_Draco…." Hermione langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tajam Draco yang kini dilanda rasa penyesalan._

"_Selama ini aku telah banyak menyakitimu, memakimu, menghinamu dan semuanya…! Aku minta maaf…"_

"_Kita seri.."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Bukankah selama ini aku pun selalu memakimu, menjahilimu hah?" Hermione tersenyum jahil saat melihat tatapan Draco. _

"_Ya.. kurasa kita memang seri!" Draco setuju dengan ucapan kekasihnya, ya kekasih yang telah lama dinantinya. Dengan perlahan, Draco menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Hermione. "Aku berjanji takkan pernah menyakitimu Hermione… takkan pernah.." Tanpa ditolak, bibir lembut Draco menyentuh bibir Hermione yang menantinya penuh cinta. Diusapnya lembut, digodanya sambil kembali merengkuh Hermione dalam pelukannya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam saat Hermione mengalungkan tangannya dileher Draco yang dibalas pelukan erat di pinggang Hermione. Seakan tak pernah puas, Draco terus dan terus mengecap manisnya bibir kekasihnya yang semakin terbuka mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk lebih lagi. "Ach.." Hermione hanya mampu mengerang pelan saat lidah Draco mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama. Menari bersama dalam balutan nyanyian cinta mereka berdua._

"_Aku mencintaimu Draco…" Dalam ciuman-ciuman mereka, Hermione kembali mengucapkannya._

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Draco..! Selalu.'_

**Flashback off**

"Jadi…" Ginny mengusap sedikit tetesan air di pipinya, mendengar cerita Hermione membuatnya merasa terharu. "Tapi tunggu, jadi selama ini….."

"Iya.." Potong Hermione, seolah sudah mengetahui arah pertanyaan Ginny.

"Terus hubungan kalian sekarang?" Ginny menggantungkan kalimatnya seolah merasa sungkan akan pertanyaannya pada Hermione.

"Kami sudah putus, sebelum peperangan. Saat dia memutuskan untuk jadi pelahap maut!" Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Jadi dia memutuskanmu dan memilih jadi pelahap maut?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Tidak? Tapi bukankah….."

"Aku yang memutuskannya dan itu bukan karena dia mau menjadi pelahap maut." Hermione menatap sendu langit yang tak lagi cerah. "Aku yang memutuskan semuanya, dan…."

"Dan sekarang kamu menyesalinya?"

"Eh?"

"Setelah melihatnya saat ini, kamu merasa menyesal. Apalagi sejak peperangan usai, dia telah jauh berubah. Bahkan sekarang tak ada lagi peperangan antara Harry dan Malfoy malah mereka berteman. Setelah semuanya, kamu merasa menyesal?" Ginny merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya ini. Berusaha mencari tahu, namun tampaknya masih sia-sia. Hermione masih menutup semuanya rapat-rapt, bahkan tersenyum saat dia mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat Hermione menangis.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal karena mencintainya Ginny."

…

..

.

**Hermione's POV**

Sehari setelah perbincanganku dengan Ginny, sedikit melegakan hatiku. Memang aku tak menceritakan semuanya, namun cukup membantuku untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang ada. Setidaknya ada yang mengerti kenapa sikapku sedikit berubah.

Tanpa terasa, langkah kakiku mengantarkanku ke tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya. Tanpa diduga, dia ada disana. Secepat kilat aku bersembunyi, pohon yang cukup besar menjadi tempatnya. '_Sedang apa dia disana?' _

Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya, tapi melihat sosoknya dari belakang membuatku merasa sakit.

"_Akui saja Hermione, katakan padanya kamu masih mencintainya.."_ Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Ginny semalam padaku saat aku menangis karena melihatnya dengan Pansy.

'_Aku memang masih mencintainya, teramat mencintainya malah. Tapi aku tak tahu, apakah aku sanggup? Apakah aku bisa menjalani semuanya? Dan apakah dia masih mencintaiku?'_

"Draco…" Sebuah teriakan yang kurasa berasal dari salah satu temannya menyadarkanku. Dan kulihat, Draco beranjak pergi menghampiri teman-temannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sakit.

'_Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, karena itu adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa mengenangmu karena itu hal yang paling menyakitkanku'_

Aku kembali menatap tempat kosong yang telah ditinggalkannya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Draco, selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski hatiku sakit, tapi cinta ini takkan pernah hilang'_

…

..

.

**FIN or TBC?**

…

..

.

Hip..hip…horeeeeee….

Aduh akhirnya bisa juga aku nulis cerita ini, jujur aku udah lama baca pairing ini dan amat sangat menyukainya. Tapi untuk menulis pairing ini, ada sedikit kesulitan. Rasanya kalimat2 yang aku buat agak kaku memang, abisnya gimana lagi terpengaruh ama novelnya sih. Hehehe…

Jadi gimana?

Jelekkah? Kayaknya sih pasti jelek banget, abal banget, ancur banget, aneh banget de el el.

Tapi mohon ripiew nya minna!

Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit atau malah garing banget, pokoknya maaf banget ya.

So, ditunggu ya ripiew nya.

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca!

Thanks minna!


End file.
